


아파

by Javriska



Category: GOT7
Genre: (como siempre), AU escolar, M/M, Pero no tanto, alguien hagalo entender, jaebum es un idiota, los demás no pueden con el, mingyu esta solo por unos momentos, tenganle paciencia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javriska/pseuds/Javriska
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que sucede cuando Youngjae está enamorado de Jaebum pero está harto de su actitud?..-donde Youngjae explota y Jaebum es 90% idiota y nunca se da cuenta de nada-....|au?|Capitulos medianamente largosLargas fechas de actualización





	1. Preview

" _Tú crees que a mí no me importa?. ¿tú crees que yo no me preocupo? ¿tú **realmente** crees que a mi no me duele? Responde a mi pregunta, **Im Jaebum...** " _

 

Un día jueves, fuera de la escuela, con una lluvia que llegaba hasta los huesos, se encontraba Im Jaebum con un paraguas en el suelo, viendo como el mejor amigo de su vida se alejaba de él y se alejaba de su vida también...

 

¿Cómo es que llegaron a esta situación? Recapitulemos al comienzo de esta semana...

 

 


	2. Lunes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primer día!   
> a llorar

Como todos los lunes en la mañana en frente de la escuela, se pueden observar a los estudiantes que vienen llegando, unos con mala cara porque solo quieren seguir durmiendo en sus camas, otros con una expresión de nada porque simplemente viven como si fuese cualquier otro día y por último los que llegaban felices porque hicieron algo bueno en su fin de semana –sea disfrutar con amigos, salir, o poder estar con esa tan preciada persona que la mayoría de los estudiantes tiene-.

 

Pero nuestros chicos eran una mezcla de todos estos casos: Jackson y Yugyeom, eran los felices; Mark y Jinyoung eran los inexpresivos; y Bambam y Youngjae eran los molestos. Seis chicos, porque el declarado ‘líder’ de su grupo, aun no llegaba a la escuela, aun cuando le quedaban 7 minutos más para llegar antes de quedarse fuera de la escuela y perder un día. Y como todos los días, se esperaban fuera de la escuela hasta que quedaran 5 minutos para ir a recoger sus cosas de la primera clase y cada uno dirigirse a su salón, pero ellos ya se estaban cansando de esperar, ya que ninguno solía demorarse tanto.

 

_“¿Es que Jaebum-hyung no va a llegar acaso? ¿O el espera que estemos aquí hasta que nos dejen afuera a todos?”_ se escuchó decir a un Bambam bastante molesto ya, tenía sueño, no pudo arreglarse bien en la mañana y los gritos de Jackson y Yugyeom no ayudaban en nada a su ánimo, _“Yugyeom cierra la maldita boca o si no juro que te haré la vida imposi-”_

 

Sus reclamos fueron callados cuando se vio un pelinegro corriendo hacia la entrada de la escuela, para alivio de algunos, o molestia de otros, él se veía bastante relajado para solo faltar 3 minutos antes de quedar fuera, _“Disculpen chicos, la chica con la que estuve anoche no me despertó antes de irse…”_ Al escuchar eso salir de la boca de Jaebum, Bambam soltó un resoplido de molestia antes de tomar su mochila y dirigirse a su casillero, al menos todos ellos tenían sus casilleros juntos asi que caminaban en la misma dirección. Por lo que todos comenzaron a caminar, tratando de crear un tema de conversación antes de separarse para irse a sus clases, excepto uno de ellos, Choi Youngjae, estaba más callado de lo normal, y no se reía de nada de lo que estaban haciendo.

 

Todos notaron la actitud del chico, o casi todos, porque Jaebum no se percató de nada, el simplemente sacaba sus cosas del casillero y dejaba en algún rincón de este el numero anotado en un pedazo de papel que le dio la chica de la noche anterior. Y ya que, el casillero más cercano a Youngjae era el de Mark –ya que estaban uno junto al otro- este fue quien le habló, porque como el mayor de todos se preocupaba, y porque la con mirada que le dio Jinyoung le dio, le hizo entender que este tenía que hablar con él.

 

_“Hey Youngjae-ssi, ¿Por qué estás tan callado? ¿Tuviste una mala noche? ¿O quizá Coco rompió otra de tus poleras? Te he dicho que si quieres yo puedo cuidarla por unos días, necesitas descansar…”_ Decía el mayor mientras sacaba sus cuadernos de la primera clase sin percatarse que Youngjae estaba con la mirada perdida en su casillero y con los libros y cuadernos en la mano, pero cuando lo vió, fue justo el momento en que pudo ver como este fruncía el ceño y cerraba de un golpe su casillero, asustando a todo el grupo de chicos.

 

Acto seguido, Youngjae habló, por primera vez en la mañana –ya que ni siquiera había saludado en la mañana, solo asentía con la cabeza cada vez que vio alguien llegar-

 

_“Estuve por lo menos 5 minutos congelándome el trasero esperando por ustedes, y 15 minutos más congelando hasta mi cerebro esperando por Jaebum, ¿para que este idiota dijera que llego tarde porque la chica con la que cogió anoche como perro se le olvido despertarlo? ¿Qué más esperaba, el desayuno en la cama acaso? Estoy harto de todo esto Hyung… y no preguntes que es porque tú sabes a lo que me refiero…”_ a pesar de que casi todo lo dijo en un tono para que todos oyeran, la última frase la dijo en casi un susurro, solo para que Mark lo escuchara. Y, dejando a todos sorprendidos por su actuar, se dirigió en soledad a su sala, ya que estaba en un curso distinto que los mayores, y que los menores, y por supuesto, sin decir palabra alguna.

 

_"El... ¿te llamó Jaebum?"_ Dijo Yugyeom bastante sorprendido pero tambien aguantándose las ganas de reir debido a la osadía* de su mayor. Pero a diferencia de el, el resto de los chicos estaban preocupados, ya que ese no era un actuar normal de Youngjae, y preocupados también por la actitud que Jaebum podía tomar.

 

 Y asi pasaron unos cuantos segundos, donde sólo se podía oir a Bambam intentando hacer callar a Yugyeom, y a Jackson preguntándole a Mark que 'que es lo que le pasaba a Youngjae',  a lo que este, no tenía respuesta alguna.

 

Y antes de que Jaebum pudiese ir tras el menor -quien ya estaba en su respectivo salón probablemente- sonó el timbre de la escuela indicándoles que debian irse a sus salones tambien. Asi, los 6 chicos se dividieron en dos grupos, los dos menores yéndose juntos, y los otros cuatro caminaron hacia el mismo salón, pero ellos se fueron escuchando los reclamos de Jaebum.

 

_"Quién se cree que es ese mocoso, llamándome así... Me las pagará..."_ eso y varias cosas más iba murmurando de mala gana, pero los otros tres solo lo miraban o ignoraban, ya que en cierta manera Youngjae tenía razón.

 

Jaebum se estaba dando de la buena vida y todos ellos lo debían seguir como perritos falderos, lo cual era lamentable.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A la hora de la comida, Youngjae no llegó a la mesa que siempre compartían, y el ambiente estaba más que tenso. Donde el pelinegro esperaba furioso que el castaño llegara para exigirle una explicación de su actitud de la mañana. Pero lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Jaebum era _"¿Quién se cree? ¿Acaso peleó con su hermana? ¿Quizás no salió agua caliente de la tina?"_ Y otras tantas preguntas estupidas.

 

Hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y era la de Jackson, _"¿Ese no es Youngjae...? ¿Y va con...?"_ Este entrecerro sus ojos para intentar ver quien era pero debido a que le costaba ver de lejos no podía distinguir.

 

Lo que dijo Jackson hizo que todos se giraran a ver la entrada de la cafetería*, menos Jinyoung, ya que él estaba al lado de él y podía ver perfectamente quien era, por lo que dijo, _“Si, es Youngjae, y va con Mingyu, son bastante amigos después de todo…”_   y el siguió comiendo tranquilamente, pero aun asi fijándose bien en la actitud del chico desconocido con Youngjae.

 

_“¿Como que son bastante amigos? Y si son bastante amigos… ¿Qué nos hace a nosotros eso?”_   Dijo Jaebum con un obvio desagrado saliendo de sus palabras, mientras veía como el chico sonreía junto a **_ese otro_** , lo cual a él le parecía irracional, porque, ¿para que Youngjae quería más amigos, si los tenía a ellos seis?

 

_“También nos hace sus amigos Jaebum, el que tenga más amigos no quiere decir que nosotros ya no lo seamos, ¿O acaso se te olvida que él es el único que está separado solo en un curso?”_ Mark dijo con un tono de sarcasmo, ya que sabía la verdadera razón de la actitud del menor –a pesar de que los otros también se daban cuenta de la situación- ósea, él era el único al cual Youngjae le había confesado su pequeño secreto. _“¿O es que esperabas que él no hablara con nadie y fuese un autista que solo tiene amigos fuera del salón? Que por cierto, él es como el hijo de en medio que siempre es olvidado dentro de nosotros…”_ Lo último no era cierto, ellos nunca olvidaban a Youngjae, al menos ellos, porque Jaebum los olvidaba a todos cuando se iba detrás de un chico o de una chica con la cual pasar la noche de fiesta, dicha actitud, que molestaba a todos, pero molestaba más a el sol del grupo.

 

_“Oh no… Aquí vamos otra vez…”_ Un murmullo, casi inaudible, por parte de Yugyeom fue lo último pacifico en la mesa.

 

_“Yo nunca dije eso, pero al menos él pudo haber avisado de que no se sentaría en la mesa junto a nosotros, asi no hubiésemos estado tan preocupados, y realmente me da lo mismo si es que tiene o no más amigos, que bien por el”_ bufó Jaebum, tomo agua y siguió hablando –o reclamando- _“Y no es como ‘el hijo de en medio’ porque nosotros somos siete, y como siempre hemos dicho, desde que nos hicimos amigos, es siete o nada…”_ al terminar de hablar el pelinegro ya estaba con el ceño fruncido, claramente molesto con la actitud que el otro chico estaba teniendo.

 

_“¿Así como tú también podrías haber avisado que llegarías tarde en la mañana? Digo yo, como para no habernos congelado el trasero, ya que si mañana estoy resfriado, te haré pagar a ti por mis medicamentos.”_ Bambam fue quien habló ahora, terminando lo que le quedaba de comida y mirando desafiante-mente a Jaebum en los ojos. Aunque realmente no estaba muy preocupado de sí mismo, sino que estaba preocupado de Youngjae, que en esa época del año tenía las defensas muy bajas.

 

_“¿Y que con eso de ‘nosotros somos siete o nada’? Dime Jaebum-hyung, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que realmente sentiste esta frase?”_ lo que nadie hubiese esperado, es que fuese Jackson el que le hablara así a Jaebum, que lo encarara sobre lo que él había dicho, pero hasta él se podía notar molesto, pero no tanto como el resto, porque bueno, Jackson tiene un corazón de oro, pero también estaba herido por toda esa situación.

 

_“¿Qué no lo recuerdas? ¿Tan rápido se te olvido que este fin de semana íbamos a ir a la casa de Youngjae a pasar la noche? Jugando videojuegos y viendo películas ¿lo recuerdas? Por supuesto que no, si tú estabas en una fiesta buscando con quien pasar la noche como si fueses un veinteañero fracasado que apesta su vida. Y dime, ¿Qué le dijiste a Youngjae cuando este te llamó? ‘Oh no lo siento JaeJae, estoy mal del estómago y me quedare acostado’ ¿En serio Jaebum, no se te ocurrió nada mejor?”_ Mark tuvo que detenerse para poder respirar, ya que hablo mucho y cada vez estaba más molesto, sobre todo por la actitud de Jaebum en esos momentos, que era estar sentado, con su comida a medio comer, el ceño fruncido y una cara de ‘me vale madres lo que me digas’.

 

Y antes de que este pudiese debatir, Mark se levantó de golpe de la mesa y tomo sus cosas al momento que decía _“¡Por la mierda Jaebum! ¿Crees que él es estúpido? ¡Estaba con nosotros! Porque nosotros si fuimos a su casa. ¡Se dio cuenta que estabas en una fiesta porque llamaste a Jackson y a Jinyoung para que te acompañaran! Antes de preguntarle cuál es su problema, pregúntate a ti mismo, ¿Cuál es **tú** problema?”_ Y dicho eso, se llevó sus cosas y salió por la puerta de la cafetería, siguiendo el camino por el cual Youngjae había pasado antes, ya que entre tanta discusión, ninguno de ellos se percató que él se había ido de ahí por la misma causa.

 

La cafetería quedó en silencio unos cuantos segundos, pero los comentarios no se hicieron esperar, casi nunca se veía a Mark gritando, y debía de ser algo que realmente lo molestara para que este reaccionara asi. Jinyoung suspiró y siguió comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado, después de que los 5 terminaran se retiraron de la cafetería y se dirijeron a sus respectivos salones para la última clase de el día, que sin duda había sido bastante aburrida, tomando en cuenta que ninguno de ellos andaba de buenas ganas.

 

Pero lo que le llamó la atención a los tres mayores fue que Mark no se presentó a la última clase, y eso era muy extraño, ya que el nunca se retiraba a menos que estuviese 'enfermo' y era Jackson quien solía acompañarlo cuando él se encontraba así -y bien sabían todos ellos que Mark no estaba enfermo-. Y al salir del aula, se encontraron los cinco en  el mismo punto que se juntan en la mañana, y ahí fue cuando los pequeños preguntaron por el mayor al mismo momento.

 

_"Mark-hyung no se presentó a clases, quizás se fue de lo molesto que estaba, quizás sólo queria irse a dormir..."_ Dijo Jinyoung, mirando hacia el cielo viendo como este se iba nublando; después de todo estaban en invierno y se había pronosticado lluvia para la semana.

 

Jackson, quien con su celular en mano se escuchó suspirar resignado _"Intenté llamarlo pero su teléfono suena apagado... Quizás está realmente molesto con nosotros..."_ dejó su mochila en el suelo y se sentó a cuclillas, porque el se resignaba a irse sin Mark, después de todo vivían casi juntos -ya que casi siempre pasaban en la casa del otro-.

 

Bambam dejó su mochila en el suelo junto a Jackson y con tono de burla dijo _"Bueno, realmente no está molesto con nosotros sino que esta enfurecido con J-"_ el hubiera seguido hablando sino fuese por el chico desconocido que se les acercó y los miró con un rostro preocupado, sin darse cuenta de que Bambam estaba hablando en ese momento llegó y preguntó.

 

_"Umm... ¿Disculpen? ¿Ustedes son los amigos de Youngjae-ssi cierto?"_ Y al ver que ellos asintieron el continuó hablando _"Es que... Verán... Youngjae-ssi no se presentó a la última clase... Y yo pensé que quizás ustedes sabían por qué..."_

 

Justo ahí,  Jackson recibió un mensaje, de Mark. Pero levantándose del suelo se alejo un poco del grupo, como lo hacia cuando recibía mensajes de sus padres.

 

** *De: Markiepooh **

** Gaga, lo siento por no ir contigo hoy, Youngjae no estaba bien y tuve que quedarme con el, ahora el esta 'algo' mejor :-) **

** ¿Que te parece si te recompenso con un viernes de películas? Tu y yo >:-) * **

 

Y Jackson rió levemente al ver el mensaje, no se sintió mal porque Mark lo dejara, después de todo estaba cuidando de Youngjae,  y el también estaba preocupado por el menor, pero se las cobraría,  Mark pasaría la noche del viernes en su casa viendo películas, y quizás haciendo algo más. Así que se decidió a responderle a su amigo.

 

** *Para: Markiepooh **

** Está bien, pero tú lo has dicho, así que cobraré tu palabra, más te vale estar preparado para una maratón de películas y mucha pizza **

** Avísame cómo anda nuestro solcito, nos tiene a todos preocupados. °3° ** ** * **

 

Cuando mandó el mensaje se giró hacia sus amigos, y como estaban aún sorprendidos de que el chico no hubiese entrado a clases, se acercó hacia ellos y les dijo _“Bueno, ya que ninguno de ellos esta, ¿por qué no mejor nos vamos? No estaremos aquí esperando a que aparezcan hasta mañana, quizás ellos simplemente se fueron juntos antes de tiempo…”_ mientras se fue acercando a Jinyoung para susurrarle disimuladamente _“Mark está cuidando de Youngjae, acompañemos nosotros a JB para ver si es que ese idiota reacciona frente a esto”_ y guiñándole el ojo a este, espero que el otro hubiese entendido el mensaje.

 

Y él lo entendió, así que se acercó al chico que les había ido a preguntar por Youngjae _“¿Tu eres Mingyu cierto? Lamentablemente, nosotros no sabemos hacia donde fue el, pero te podemos asegurar que él está bien, probablemente esta con el mayor de nosotros, Mark, asi que no hay nada de qué preocuparse”_ le dijo con una mano en el hombro de este y sonriéndole -como solo una madre sabría hacer para despreocupar a un hijo-. Y dicho chico le susurro un _“muchas gracias Jinyoung-hyung”_ y se retiró dejando a los cinco chicos solos.

 

_“Bueno, supongo que nosotros nos iremos, Bambam y yo tenemos que hacer un trabajo para el miércoles y trabajaremos en el hoy, así que… ¡Nos vemos mañana! Temprano y abrigados~”_ Dijo el menor de todos, Yugyeom, haciéndole una pequeña reverencia a sus hyungs y tomando la mano de Bambam para salir del edificio junto a el –o prácticamente tirando del chico, ya que era muy flaco y en cualquier momento salía volando-.

 

  _“¿Y así no más? ¿Nos iremos sin ellos?”_ preguntó Jaebum al ver que los otros dos ya empezaban a caminar fuera de la escuela, _“Pero si yo siempre me voy con Youngjae y Jinyoung, y Jackson tu siempre te vas con Mark…”_ se decidió a seguirlos, ya que nunca le gustó irse solo hacia su casa, por lo que casi siempre se iba con alguno de los chicos.

 

_“Corrección hyung, ‘solías’ irte conmigo y Youngjae, hasta que empezaste a irte con personas ‘x’ tratando de conseguirte sus números para poder tener algo con ellxs el fin de semana” l_ e encaró Jinyoung, ya que si querían que Jaebum se percatara de lo que le sucedía a Youngjae este debía darse cuenta de sus errores con el menor, _“Y a Jackson no le hace mal venirse con nosotros un día, ¿cierto Jackson?”_ Añadió mirando al chino para que este los acompañara y lograran sacarle información a Jaebum.

 

_“Yo no tengo problemas”_ Dijo Jackson bien bajito mientras caminaba a la izquierda de Jaebum –quien estaba en medio de ambos chicos- asi si él quería escapar no podría.

 

“ _Yo no—bueno, sí, lo siento por eso Jinyoung…”_ admitió Jaebum, algo estresado, ya que había sido un día horrible –partiendo porque era lunes- y sabía que podía sincerarse con Jackson y Jinyoung, ya que nunca lo haría con los menores ni con Mark, _“Supongo que si los deje de lado… a ustedes y a Youngjae… Como dijo Mark hoy, pero aun no comprendo… ¿Por qué Youngjae estaba tan enojado conmigo hoy? ¿Y por qué Mark se puso tan a la defensiva con respecto a él?”_ dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba el camino, sabía que al menos Jinyoung tendría alguna respuesta de eso.

 

_“Oh, asi que eso es lo que te intriga…”_ susurro Jinyoung, para luego preguntarle a Jaebum, _“Bueno… Dime hyung… ¿Qué piensas tú de Mark y de Youngjae? Asi de ellos, como si fuesen… ¿‘algo más que amigos’?”_ y ahí fue cuando Jackson –quien hasta el momento solo iba escuchando su conversación- se atoró, pero logró disimular un poco para que el otro respondiera y no se desconcentrara de la pregunta.

 

Pero Jaebum no sabía que responder, ya que él nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero cuando lo hizo, muchas cosas tomaron lugar como si fuesen un engranaje, y al mismo tiempo, algo empezó a arder dentro de él, como si de pronto estuviese molesto y con asco, pero no sabía que era –ya que nunca lo había sentido- pero dijo, _“Yo… no lo sé, nunca lo había pensado… pero supongo que si ellos se gustan… ellos pueden estar juntos, no tendrían por qué importarles mi opinión en realidad…”_ entrecerró los ojos y miro a Jinyoung quien asentía y meditaba en lo que le había dicho, y luego miro a Jackson y lo vio más serio que nunca, y le extraño bastante, _“¿Jackson estas bien?”_

 

El recién nombrado lo miro e intento cambiar su expresión, este también sentía lo mismo que Jaebum, solo que el sí sabía que era eso, y sabía perfectamente que eran celos. _“Sí hyung, estoy bien, pero yo también estoy intrigado, realmente yo pensaba que a ti te gustaba Mark”_ mintió tratando de desviar el tema de sí mismo, y para su suerte justo habían llegado a la calle en la que se separaban los tres, _“oh bueno, ¿me respondes mañana si? Mi madre me mandó un mensaje, pidiendo que me apresurara porque necesitaba mi ayuda, ¡Nos vemos Jinyoung! ¡Nos vemos hyung!”_ al terminar de hablar se fue corriendo tratando de quitarse la sensación de encima, para poder llegar, darse una ducha y dormir.

 

Los otros dos chicos se quedaron en silencio mirando por donde Jackson se había ido hasta que el menor habló, _“Bueno hyung, mañana nos respondes, ¿está bien? Recuerda abrigarte más, en cualquier día de estos comienza a llover, y sabes que yo ya no soy el que te va a cuidar cuando estas como muerto en tu cama… Oh, y por favor, evita estar con tanta gente por favor, nunca sabes cuándo te puedes pegar algo… o cuando puedes terminar hiriendo a alguien…”_ mientras le arreglaba las ropas le sonreía para luego alejarse y dirigirse hacia donde él debía cruzar, _“¡Adiós hyung!”_ le grito antes de cruzar y desaparecer entre la gente.

 

Fue donde Jaebum quedo solo, y comenzó a caminar, normalmente se iría con Youngjae por ahí, ya que ellos se separaban en unas dos o tres calles más, pero el menor no estaba con el ahora. Y ahí fue cuando el sentimiento lo invadió de nuevo ¿Realmente Mark y Youngjae estaba en algo? ¿Cómo él nunca se percató de eso? Para él era bastante extraño toda esa situación, porque el menor siempre fue más apegado a él y Mark siempre se juntaba más con Jackson.

 

Para Jaebum había algo sospechoso en todo eso, pero por alguna razón no pudo quitar a Youngjae de sus pensamientos en todo lo que quedaba del día. Hasta se podría decir que se durmió pensando en él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> se que me odiaran por hacer que Jaebum sea tan bastardo, y lo siento mucho, pero es por el bien de la historia :')

**Author's Note:**

> JIJI  
> DSFGNKLSD  
> esta también la tengo en wattpad :)  
> (posteare beepbeep en español también  
> :* 
> 
> -.-  
> Una basura lo sé ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ Dejaré esto aquí e iré subiendo los capítulos cuando tenga el siguiente listo (?) Igual planeo que tenga como 5 caps? Y no sé que más... Puede que no tenga buena redacción, me pasé la vida leyendo fanfics y recién me estoy atreviendo a escribirlos


End file.
